Granger Family Reunion: Beaver Married WHO?¿!
by Gallagher Girl 2183
Summary: This is my take on the overdone Granger family reunion. I obviously can't say the plot is original as it will resemble the plot of another anyway. Please Read & Review!
1. Introduction

**_The Malfoy Family_**

Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy

Age: 24

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Grey

Hieght: 6' 4"

Hermione Jean Malfoy

Age: 24

Hair: Brunette

Eyes: Hazel

Hieght: 5' 6"

Scorpius James Malfoy

Age: 4

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Grey

Hieght: 3' 4"

Arielle Aquaris Malfoy:

Age: 4

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Hazel

Hieght: 3' 2"

Aquata Narcissa Malfoy:

Age: 2 months

Hair: Brunette

Eyes: Blue

Hieght: 22"

 ** _Granger Family 1:_** James Granger

Age: 44

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Aquaris Granger:

Age: 44

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

 ** _Granger Family 2:_**

John Granger :

Age: 45

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Audrey Granger:

Age: 43

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Blake Granger:

Age: 25

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Bryan Granger:

Age: 25

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

 ** _Granger Family 3:_**

Anthony Granger :

Age: 46

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Amelia Granger :

Age: 45

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Jake Granger :

Age: 25

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

 ** _Granger Family 4:_**

Hudson Granger :

Age: 47

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Amanda Granger :

Age: 46

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Annabell Granger :

Age: 26

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Isabella Granger be:

Age: 23

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

 ** _Granger Family 5:_**

Harvey Granger :

Age: 46

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Hailey Granger :

Age: 46

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Harley Granger :

Age: 26

Hair:Brown

Eyes: Brown


	2. Chapter 1: The Invite

Hermione POV:

I woke up to the felling of strong arms wrapped around my torso. i smiled softly at the felling of having Draco's arms wrapped around me. Yes, you heard me right I did end up marrying Draco 'the bouncing ferret' Malfoy. he came up to me in seventh year and apologized to me for all the torment he put me through for all those years. we started dating 2 months after that and we got married a year after graduating from Hogwarts.

" Draco, honey, wake up… the kids will be up soon." and right after i said that Aquata started crying. " Well Dray I'll be with Aquata can you get breakfast started?" i questioned.

Turns out she needed her diaper changed. Just as we entered the breakfast area/ kitchen, we heard a knock on the window. I opened the window and let my parents owl, Hermes, in. He held a fancy invite in his beak that had a note attached to it. The amount of perfume on the invite clued me in as to who the it was from. It was from my Aunt Amanda. The note from my parents said:

Dear Hermione,

We are sorry but you have to come to this year's reunion. We have run out of excuses for you to not attend. Besides your grandparents as well as your Uncle John, Aunt Audrey, and your cousins Blake and Bryan miss you very much. I would suggest that you bring Draco and the kids with you as the rest of the family hasn't changed all that much.

Love,

Your Mum

A/N : I might be a bit slow with updating. Please give me feedback on how to improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 2: Reactions

A/N: Disclaimer: All the Characters except Hermione, Draco, Scorpious, Hermione's Parents, the Potters, and the Cabins don't belong to me as much as i wish they did they belong to J. K. Rowling.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I looked at the letter in my hand and winced at the amount of perfume. Draco saw that and asked me what it was about. " Dray it's an invite to the annual family reunion that I've avoided like the plague for the past 13 years." I stated.

"Well read it out love." Said Draco.

" Okay, here's what it says."

Dear Hermione,

You are invited to this year's annual family reunion. It will be held at the Children of the Sky and Sea, it's owned by THE DRACO MALFOY! You should know about him even if you live under a rock. Seeing that it's a Malfoy hotel that we are going to please bring some nice clothes ( if you have any) from that tiny closet of yours. The reunion starts on May 15th and ends on May 31st. We will be checking in at 4:30 P.M. on the 15th and checking out at 11:00 A.M. on the 31st. My darling daughter, your cousin Annabell, has some big news that she wants to share with the family. On another note your grandparents miss you very much and wish to see you at the reunion.

Love,

Your Aunt Amanda

I finished reading and looked up and said well looks like we're going to the reunion this year. Go and pack your bags. We all finished packing and the phone rang.

" Hello, ?" Questioned the person.

" Yes this is him." Replied Draco

" we have scheduled a meeting on the 15th of May with potential customer and investors."

"All right I'll be there but I have to leave right after."

"Yes sir, have a good day." Said the man and hung up.

"Love I have to go to a meeting on the 15th so you go on without me and we'll shock them when they find out that you are married to England's most eligible bachelor."

"Okay, Dray it's going to be so much fun!."

You see Draco and Lucius are quite famous in bother the muggle and wizarding world. They own a chain of very famous and elite hotels in the muggle world and a very successful potions company in the wizarding world. Dray was also on England's most eligible bachelor list or the HOT list as he likes to call it.

Annabel's POV:

" Mom! Is Be a… I mean Hermione coming this year?" I asked my mother cause i mean it wouldn't really be a shock if she wasn't coming this year as she somehow managed to avoid coming to 13 years worth of them and fi've been to every single one. Any ways back to the world…

"Actually, honey your aunt Aquaris says that Hermione will be in attendance this year…" her mom trailed of and then muttered a " god I hope she doesn't embarrass us."

"WHAT!? She's coming?! Wha….ho….whe…WHY?! i sputtered in confusion.

" Oh honey I know, I hope that she doesn't ruin your announcement." her mother stated snootily.

" So do I mum, So do I. All we can do now is pray that she doesn't spoil our stay." she said worriedly.


	4. Chapter 3: Arrivals

3rd P.O.V

Almost everyone had arrived the only people they were missing were Hermione and her parents, who were yet to arrive.

Annabelle's P.O.V

"Ugh!!! Why are we still standing out here? My make-up is like running." I said

" We're just waiting on your cousin Hermione and her parents." answered my mum.

" But why do i need to wait out here?" and just then an expensive top of the line yet to be released SUV pulled up and Aunt Jean, and Uncle James got out. Uncle went to go get the luggage out of the trunk whilst Aunt Jean opened the back door and two white-blonde four-year-olds hopped out.

" Aren't you a little old to be starting a family again?" questioned mother snidely.

" Oh, no, no, no these aren't our kids they're Hermione's," stated Aunt Jean calmly

" Well speaking of Hermione, where is she anyway?" asked mum.

" She got held up at work she should be here soon though...speaking of her there she is!!" exclaimed Aunt Jean as a Sleek Silver and Green Maybach Exelero pulled into the hotel and parked in a reserved spot. A woman in a very elegant Silver body con dress stepped out and opened the back door and pulled out a baby carrier. Was about to introduce myself to the woman when beaver's brats ran past me and toward the woman screaming "Mummy!!!!!!" I stopped in my tracks and stared in shock. How can that gorgeous woman be Hermione the Bucktoothed Beaver???

Hermione's P.O.V

As I pulled into the hotel I saw mum and dad, waiting with Scorp and, Ari. I pulled into my reserved parking spot and got out. I got Baby Aqua out just as Scorp, and Ari ran screaming mummy!! Oh how I missed these munchkins after I hugged Ari, and Scorp I looked up to see everyone but my parents and grandparents staring at me in shock. they did not expect this!!!

Annabelle's P.O.V

But... WHA... Why... HOW?!?!?!????!?!!!!!???!?!?!?!? It's not fair I'm supposed to be richer and hotter than her.

Hermione's P.O. V

Annabelle stopped in her tracks and just stared at me in shock with the rest of the family and snapped out of it when she thought she had me when she noticed that I parked in the reserved parking.

" Hermione you should probably move your car you know because dirt like you doesn't deserve to park there. and I'm sure the rental company that you got the car from won't be happy if it's towed away." Said Annabelle with a smirk on her face.

" Well dear cousin of mine, if you had bothered to look at the name on the wall and the plate number on the spot you would have seen that its my name up there and the plate number is the same as my car's" i stated calmly dying with laughter inside.

All of a sudden Aunt Amanda walked up to me and slapped me." You stupid girl you are a time to the Granger family name. HOW DARE YOU HAVE CHILDREN OUT OF WEDLOCK!!!!" she thundered.

"Well Aunty Amanda I'm married and have been for five years , so none of my kids were born out of wedlock." i said in reply to her ridiculous accusations.


	5. Chapter 4: Drama in the lobby

Hermione's P.O.V

" Well, lets get our keys!" exclaimed Aunt Audrey. There was a chorus of okays in response.

Uncle Hudson and Aunt Amanda walked up to the desk and said "We're here to check in for the Granger Family Reunion."

"Did you say Granger Family Reunion?" asked a familiar voice.

"yes,"

"Is Hermione with you?" questioned the voice which I now recognize as Lavender Weasley nee Brown.

"Yes, she is with us. Why?" asked Aunt Amanda as I walked up to the desk.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?"

"Good, how are Ron and the baby Lavender?" i asked

"They're good, how's ferret I Can see the kids are fine."

"He's doing well and still can't figure out how to cook without setting the kitchen on fire like Ron and Harry!!" I exclaimed, I mean how hard is it to make a piece of toast.

" Can we get our keys now I mean I will complain to the owners!" demanded Uncle Hudson

As she was getting the keys out, she also pulled out the key to the Malfoy suite and handed it to me. Annabelle, Isabelle and Harley saw me getting the keys to the suite. they demanded that I hand over the keys to them.

"Hermione Jean granger, Hand over those keys. those are for my daughters, and niece." said Uncle Hudson.

"No." was all I said.

he turned to my parents and said "Jean, James do something about your daughter she was rude to my daughters!!"

" We see no need for it Hudson, she was well within her rights to say no to you. i mean it was very rude of you to demand that she give her keys to your daughters when they aren't paying for the suite don't you think. Besides, we see no reason we need to step in and correct her as you did nothing when your daughters bullied her." Said my mom. As she said that Uncle Hudson turned red in the face.

"I just remembered that ferret told me to give you the keys to your suite mom and dad." i said. just then I saw Harley hitting on poor Teddy he looked so uncomfortable.

" Harley get away from my godson!!!" I yelled.

"godson? ," she asked. and when she snapped out of it she said "How can he be your godson? he's the son of Harry and Ginny potter!" she exclaimed.

"I went to school with Harry and Ginny."

"No you didn't they went to a top secret private school in Scotland."

" So did I."

Lavender just got off the phone and came over to us and said " um.. excuse me but i have a message for Jean and James from Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. they wish for you to join them for tea sometime soon."

" Why are you invited to their house and how do you know them?" asked Aunt Amelia angrily.

" We know them because Hermione went to school with their son Draco." replied my parents.

" All right lets just head to our rooms and meet up for dinner at 7 in the dining hall." said Aunt Audrey.


	6. Chapter 5: Malfoy suite & getting ready

Hermione's POV

I got on the elevator with the kids and my parents when Annabelle, Isabelle, and Harley got in. They glared at us the entire time mad at the fact that we got our own suites and they got some of the cheapest rooms available.

Isabella's POV

We got in the same elevator as beaver and co. as well as her parents. Why did she have to come she always ruins everything. I mean why did beaver and kids get the Malfoy Suite and her parents the Platinum Suite. i mean those are for Family and close friends of the Malfoys only.

I decided to find out,"Hey hermione, how did you land those suites and why did you have the keys to the Platinum suite in your purse?"

" Like i said earlier i went to school with Draco Malfoy and besides i am a CEO at Malfoy Industries." replied beaver in an infuriatingly calm voice. I mean there is no way that she knows Draco Malfoy he did got to a Private school in Scotland that no one knows about.

" OMG guys!!!!!!!!! I just read in Vogue that Draco Malfoy might be coming to this very hotel!!! we need to be prepared to win him over. i mean like one of us can be the next Mrs. Malfoy...EEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!!" Exclaimed a very Excited Harley. Annabelle and i squealed in joy at the news.

Hermione's POV

We got to the floor that my cousins were on and now FREEDOM!!!! they're gone and i don't have to see them again till dinner. After my cousins got of the elevator the twins asked me why they were goo mean to me. soon we got to our floor and split up the kids and i went to the Malfoy suite and my parents went to the suite they share with Narcissa and Lucious.

Our suite is giant it has the twins bedrooms, the nursery, Mine and Draco's bedroom. It's on the topmost floor of the hotel, and as a bonus the view is breathtaking. and now onto the actual getting ready part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip 2 Hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still hermione's P.O.V.

We finally finished getting ready. I wore an Emerald green Cocktail dress that hugger me on the top and flowed out beautifully as it stopped above my knee. I paired it with my favorite pair of scrappy silver heels, a diamond necklace with matching earrings and of course my rings. I dressed Arielle up in a cute dress with butterflies all over it. She wore silver ballet flats with little silver bows. Scorpius was in a silver suit with a blue bow tie. And last but not least little baby Aquata was in a red dress and sparkly ballet flats.


End file.
